1) Field of the invention.
This invention relates generally to bulletproof armor protection systems and more specifically to a system which is mounted to a bicycle frame.
2) Description of the prior art.
Bulletproof armor protection systems are available to shield the occupants of a helicopter, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,938, and to shield the front seat occupants of a vehicle as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,908. Portable shields are available which may be carried by individuals as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,686. Other portable shields are available which also function as clipboards, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,037. Consequently, methods for protecting a peace officer from hazardous gunfire are well known in the art.
However, peace officers are now using a new form of transportation, the bicycle, which has greatly enhanced their ability to perform their duties.
Unfortunately, peace officers on bicycles are extremely vulnerable to gunfire. There is simply no room on the bicycle for an enveloping armor protection system; a vest of the "flak jacket" type is out of the question, and a clipboard or portable shield is too bulky and cumbersome.
Accordingly, one object and advantage of this invention is to provide a bulletproof armor shield system which is incorporated within the framework of the bicycle itself.
Another object and advantage of this invention is that the armor shield system is always available to the bicycle rider: This is not a system which may be forgotten at the station or left at a previous call.
Another object and advantage of this invention is that the armor shield system is instantly available, the peace officer needs only to dismount from the bicycle on the side away from the perceived threat and assume a crouching position.
Another object and advantage of this invention is that by grasping a handle which is an integral part of the system,the peace officer may move the bicycle, and hence the system, to a more advantages location while remaining protected.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from consideration of the drawings and ensuing description of it.